


Happiness Interupted

by lilac_lane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Abuse, One Shot, Post care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_lane/pseuds/lilac_lane
Summary: When Viktur gets a surprise phone call from his abusive alcoholic mother, Yuuri jumps in to help with the recovery





	

His mother had called again. He had been laughing at something Yuuri had said when his cell phone rang and he answered without thinking, without checking if it was her. Viktor quickly walked into a different room and waited for the drunk yelling to stop. He tried not to listen as he was called a quitter, a disappointment, and every gay slur in the book. The words felt just like the slaps used to.

People always wondered why Viktor practiced so hard and never lost. it was because he was avoiding her; it was because she would hit more if he lost. Losing was never an option. When his mother finally stopped screaming and hung up, he sunk to his knees and stared at the floor, tears slipping off his face and onto the floor. He didn't realize he was crying until the door slid open and Yuuri came in with tea. Viktor didn't move. He no longer had the energy to wipe away the tears or stand up. She stole it, along with every drop of happiness he had been feeling up until he answered the call. he had been so happy these past months with Yuuri that he forgot what it was like, to be hated so much by someone you loved. 

Yuuri sat down behind him and quickly pulled Viktor towards him. Viktor's head landed with a soft thud in Yuuri's lap. Yuuri slowly ran his fingers through Viktor's hair, gently grazing his finger nails on his scalp, only stopping to wipe the tears from Viktor's face with the back of his hang. Once Viktor stopped crying and the tears dried up, Yuuri began to quietly speak. He told Viktor how much he loved him, how beautiful he was, how much he admired him. How proud Yuuri was to call Viktor his. the compliments and verbal affection southed the open wounds his mother left, covering them with bandages made of love and kindness. it didn't fix anything, but Viktor didn't want to be fixed. He realized long ago he wasn't broken. All he wanted was to be held and told he was going to be okay. And Yuuri knew this without every having been told or see the fall out of a surprise call before. While still gently coo-ing at Viktor, Yuuri helped VIktor sit up and handed him some tea. He kissed Viktor's hand while he slowly sipped the tea. 

This was the first time that Viktor could remember feeling loved after talking to his mother.


End file.
